


Welcome Home

by FunandFictional



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunandFictional/pseuds/FunandFictional
Summary: Jesse McCree is in a sour mood. All of his co-workers have dates on Valentine's Day, but him. Whatever, who cares about the stupid holiday~





	

“Jesse, can you go mop up that spill?” Lena called from the table she was wiping down as soon as the he walked through the door. Glancing around, everyone else was just as busy as her. Hana was at the cash register taking orders. Lucio was busy making drinks with Genji. Even Angela was running back and forth, keeping the counter filled with the pastries made by Zenyatta and Mei. 

“Yep, got it.” Heading to the back, he quickly tied on his apron and grabbed a mop. It was strange to see the small bakery so busy, usually the place was close to empty during his work hours. 

Placing down a wet floor sign, he started mopping up. “What’s with the crowd today?”

Lena, carefully balancing dirty dishes, froze and stared at him with her eyebrow raised. “It’s Valentine’s Day! Did you forget? That’s why we all got called in to work today.” Passing him quickly, she rushed back to the kitchen.

“Huh…” Finished mopping, he looked around at the filled tables. Sure enough, they were all filled with couples. Looking absolutely disgustingly happy. Sighing, Jesse dragged the mop and sign back to the kitchen. 

“Hey, Jesse! My shift just ended, can you take the register?” Hana called out to him when he returned from the back. 

“Lucio can you do register duty?” Jesse whined as he moved past the other. 

“What? Not feeling good, dude?” 

“Not feeling like dealing with people today,” he responded. Giving the older man a sympathetic smile, the other moved to talk to the next customer.

Normally, Jesse was more than happy to talk with customers. In fact, several customers knew him by name and loved to come chat with him. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel a bit sour on this day. Especially because he knew every single one of his co-workers had a date tonight. Luckily, they would all leave at four PM and he would be able to quietly close the store after. Even Jack, his grumpy old boss had a date, so Jesse had closing duty. Well, better than do nothing and be all alone at home.

Thankfully the rush slowed significantly as the day passed. By four, no one seemed to feel any guilt leaving Jesse to clean up. Probably all too excited about their dumb dates.

“Damn, when’d I become pathetic…” Jesse leaned on the broom and sighed. “Shouldn’t even care. Just another day…”

“Ummm, excuse me?” 

Jesse jumped, dropping the broom. As it clattered on the ground, he caught his breath. Reaching down to grab it, he couldn’t help glaring at the ground.

“Sorry, we’re closed,” Jesse said, putting on a fake smile. Which quickly slipped from his face when he saw who had entered. “Hanzo? Is that you?”

Stepping further insider, the man nodded before glancing around the bakery. “Has Genji already left?”

“Yeah, ummm, yeah. He left a little bit ago…. Ummm, when did you get back?” Jesse couldn’t help staring. 

The last time Jesse saw Hanzo had to have been at least five years ago. He looked… very different now. Hair in its signature ponytail, he was now sporting an undercut and several piercings in his ears and one across the bridge of his nose. He had on a coat, but Jesse could tell from the tight sleeves that Hanzo hadn’t lost his figure at least. Jesse flushed red when he heard Hanzo cough awkwardly.

“What was that, darlin’?” Jesse didn’t miss the amused look on Hanzo’s face.

“I said I got back an hour ago. I was planning to surprise Genji, but it seems I miscalculated. Doesn’t he usually help close the shop on weekdays?”

“Yeah, but everyone bolted since they all have dates.”

Hanzo tilted his head to the side, clearly confused. “Hmmm?”

“Umm, you know… Cause of Valentine’s Day?” 

Rolling his eyes, Hanzo let out a sigh. “The time change. I completely forgot what day it was.”

“Well, Genji’s gonna be busy on his date with Zen, but you’re welcome to hang out around here while I finish cleaning up. You must be pretty exhausted.”

“Oh, uh, thank-you.” Hanzo settled into a chair near the center of the bakery. Stretching, he started rubbing at his neck, clearly trying to work out a knot.

“So, uh… How’s the traveling been?” Jesse asked as he wiped the counter.

“Good, I… I am glad I did it.”

“Take lots of good pictures?”

Hanzo chuckled. “I hope so, since photography is my job.”

Jesse laughed. “Was wondering where your sarcasm went. Was just about to ask if you lost it at the airport.”

“I’m just tired from the trip.”

“Oh, well you don’t gotta stick around if you’re tired. Don’t feel like you gotta keep this cowboy company,” Jesse was a little disappointed, but Hanzo should sleep if he needed it.

“No, I should try to force myself to stay awake. If I go to bed now, I’ll just be waking up at one AM with nothing to do.”

“You wanna cup of coffee?”

“Didn’t you just finish cleaning the machine?” 

Jesse shrugged. “I’ll make us both a cup, won’t take me that long to clean up a couple cups and the machine again. Just no fancy orders.”

“Are you even capable of doing fancy orders?” Hanzo teased, smiling when the cowboy turned away from him.

“Comes in to my shop asking me if I know what I’m doing. I don’t go around telling you how to take good pictures,” Jesse muttered as he worked on making their coffee.

“Jack’s shop.”

“Do you want coffee or not?”

Hanzo chuckled, but didn’t respond. Pulling out his phone, he tapped away at it for a little while while Jesse finished preparing their drinks. 

Settling into the seat across from Hanzo, the other nodded his head in thanks as he took the cup from him.

“Genji’s gonna be real excited to see you’re back. He really missed you.”

Hanzo smiled. “I missed him as well. Really, I missed everyone a lot. It is good to be back.”

“Did the trip… umm did it help you?” Jesse asked carefully, not wanting to ruin the good mood. Expecting anger, Jesse was surprised when Hanzo chuckled.

“It did. The person I was when I first left… Well, you remember…” Hanzo took a sip of his coffee. Glancing out the window, he considered his words. “I should apologize. I was selfish and took it out on all of you, though you were all just trying to help.”

Reaching out, Jesse placed a hand on Hanzo’s wrist. “None of us knew what you were going through… None of us blame you for being mad. You had every right…”

Shaking his head, Hanzo sighed. “No, I should have realized you were all just being kind. Instead I pushed you all away.”

“Hanzo, none of us reacted well when they came after Genji and you. Did you really think any of us were comfortable with you leaving?”

“I just… I thought that we had finally escaped our family’s problems. I thought that for once we could move on, but they still found us.”

“But… they didn’t keep you.”

Hanzo stared down at his drink. “They almost did. I very nearly stayed.”

“Why? You were miserable there.”

“My father died. They only came after us because they didn’t have a direct heir to lead the family. When I went back… When I was in the house… At the funeral… I almost let myself be swayed. I easily could have stayed in Hanamura for the rest of my life.”

“Genji would’ve gone and got you,” Jesse murmured.

“I don’t know… Not with how I acted…”

“Genji choosing to skip the funeral was… Well, neither of you are at fault for that argument. I get why you went and why you wanted to go, but I also get why he didn’t.”

“But now… Things are better. Once I formally relinquished the heirship to our cousin, I was able to do the traveling I wanted.”

Jesse smiled at him. “It shows, you look good… Healthier than when you left. And sure as hell happier.”

Hanzo lifted his left arm slightly, making Jesse aware that he was still holding Hanzo’s wrist. Pulling back, Jesse looked away in embarrassment. “Sorry about that, darlin’.”

“It is fine. Thank-you, Jesse. And, I am sorry for my behavior when I left. I’m sure I left everyone feeling a bit agitated.”

“Sure a lot of us thought you were nuts for wanting to go back, but I think we were all just really worried about you. Genji… He didn’t really talk with us for a week after you left. I think we might’ve been mad for a week, but after the first month… We just all really wanted you to come back.”

“And somehow, five years passed.”

“Yeah… But you’re back now… Actually, wait a second.” Jesse jumped up from his chair and ran to the kitchen.

Watching him, Hanzo started to stand just as he came back in. Jesse was holding what looked like a scarf or maybe a tablecloth. 

“Jesse? What is that?”

“Go sit back down. And close your eyes! No peeking!” 

“Just tell me.”

Jesse shook his head, the big grin never leaving his face as he pushed on Hanzo to turn. “Okay you don’t have to close your eyes, just don’t look this way.”

Folding his arms, Hanzo listened as Jesse pushed a chair across the floor. “What are you doing?”

“No looking!” Jesse shouted.

The chair was pushed around some more and just as Hanzo was about to turn, Jesse grabbed his arm. “Okay, look now!”

Turning, Hanzo eyes widened in shock. Hung up above the counter was a banner. In big letters, were the words “Welcome home Hanzo!”

“We made this for you the second week after you left. Always kept it in Jack’s office, for when you came back.”

Hanzo just stared, silent.

Jesse rambled, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “Well, ummm, Mei and Hana actually are the ones who made it, but Genji loved it so much and we all thought it was a good idea, but… I mean it seems a little weird finally using it after five years, but we…”

Turning towards Jesse, Hanzo pulled him into a hug. “Thank-you. I’m finally home.”

“Welcome home and…” Taking a deep breath, Jesse backed away from the other man. Going up to the counter, he reached over and plucked a rose from the vase. “Um, will you be my Valentine this year, Hanzo?” Jesse smiled as he held out the flower to Hanzo.

Hanzo groaned, but took the flower. “I suppose I do owe you a Valentine’s Day date, don’t I?”

Jesse smiled wide. “Ah, so you do remember! Took you long enough.”

“Hmmm, I did agree back then didn’t I? I apologize for being late by five years for our date.”

“Well, better late than never.” 

“I should really call Genji and tell him I’m back…” Hanzo pulled his phone out. 

Jesse grabbed it quickly. “Just give me an hour or two of just us. I’ve been waiting a long time for this.”

“Make it worth my while.”

“Let’s go see if we can find any restaurant with an open table not filled with dumb couples celebrating this stupid holiday.”

“Stupid holiday? Didn’t you used to love Valentine’s Day?”

Pulling Hanzo behind him, Jesse laughed. “You’re right… Maybe it’s about time I start liking it again.”


End file.
